Concrete has been used as a versatile and durable construction material for thousands of years. Over this time many important improvements have been made to compositions, apparatus and techniques for the use of concrete. One might think that such an extended development time would have allowed the technology to reach stasis. Nevertheless, the application of creativity and diligent effort continues to yield beneficial improvements such as those presented in the present application.